TOW Rachel Green's Room
by Om Gawde
Summary: Hi guys. This is my first fanfiction. Begins in TOW Rachel Green's room


_**A/N - Hey Guys. This is my frst attempt to write something here. I have read so many FFs here on Ross-Rach. Have found many continuing TOW Ross is fine, but I wanted to write one on this particular scene. It is one of the many potential ones where writers could have united them. The start of this story will be a little same as m4manju's oneshot about d same scene.**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Do not own any characters, writing just for fun.**_

She could not believe what just happened. Ross said "no" to her? Ross, who did not think twice before shouting it out to the annulment judges in the court about their sex life, who got so thrilled at the name of their "bonus night", he actually said no to have sex with her? Did she loose her charm? Was it after Emma's birth that she looked less attractive? But then Gavin still kissed her. She had a baby AND a Ross, right? She always had. Then what happened to Ross today? Why he is not interested in her? Boy that was depressing. Did she put on weight recently? Is she looking unattractive? Or was it just to him, because come on, Joey was still attracted to her until a few weeks back. If it was not for her slapping him, they would have done it that day. Or not..Ok, that was it. She had to talk to him and get the answered he owed her.

He was thinking, standing by the window. Too many thoughts were running in his mind. Sure, he did not want to take advantage of her, but was that it? Maybe something else was bothering him. A particular moment that scarred his mind like nothing else… Her kissing Joey! Having a relationship and probably sharing the same dreams that they shared once. This thought made him shiver.

The next day.

Ross went to the hospital an hour after Rachel since he wanted to clear his mind up. He was constantly thinking about their situation last night.

When he reached the hospital he saw Rachel collecting her father's report from the reception. He didn't want to talk about their situation last night so he just said Hi to her and went to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee.

Rachel followed Ross to the cafeteria to talk to him.

"Hi"

"Good morning"

"You were not awake when I left so I called a cab and came here."

"It's alright. Listen, about last night ..."

"Yeah about that...

What the hell is your problem?" Rachel practically screamed. Ross shushed her.

"Rachel, this is a hospital. Great, Now all people are looking at us."

"I don't care about other people Ross. After getting rejected from one person who affects me the most you expect me to talk in a civilized manner."

"Rach, I didn't think it was a good idea to hook up again. You just needed someone for comfort. And I am not a sex toy for God's sake. I have feelings.Why you always think about only one thing? Everyone is not as eager to fulfill their physical needs everytime you know?"

Her face fell, and he immediately regretted saying it. What did he say, why did he do that? He was to keep it inside him, never let his frustration out this way. He had to console her. Now she was crying hard.

"Rach, I am sorry. I am just an idiot. I didn't mean any of those things."

She waved off his hands that were reaching her shoulder. Hurt visible in her eyes.

"I just can't believe you said that."

After a moment she calmed down.

"You just have to understand I too am a human being." Saying this, she began to walk away.

But suddenly she turned around and said, "With us, it's never off the table."

After hearing what she said, Ross quickly got off his chair and followed Rachel to her father's room.

After both of them reached the corridor of the hospital, Ross said, "Rach, I can't go on like this. I can't stay as friends. Pretend as we are."

" _ **I want a closure**_."

Hearing this Rachel was surprisingly shocked. She didn't think Ross to be this straight forward.

"What??"

"It's too damn hard, Rachel. If we had kissed yesterday, I would have fallen in love with you, ... again and you wouldn't have,... again."

Tears were running from Ross' eyes after opening his heart out to her. He just said goodbye to Rachel and went back to the city back to his apartment. Rachel was utterly shocked to hear all this. She obviously didn't know that Ross still loved her. Before they divorced each other, Ross had almost made it clear to her that he was in love with her. The thought of it sent chills down her spine. None of the friends knew this but Rachel was also feeling a thing for Ross lately. She had to talk to him and confront him.

2 Days later.

Rachel returned from Long island in the morning as her father had been discharged from the hospital. But the only thing on her mind was Ross. She wanted to talk to him so badly that she stopped directly at Ross' apartment. Her heart was beating very fast as she was very nervous. She knocked on the door.

Some moments later, the door opened and Ross saw Rachel smile giddily at him. He brought her in but to her surprise Ross was already there with an incredibly attractive women. Soon her smile faded and was replaced by a frown.

Ross introduced Rachel to this girl.

"Rachel, this is Joanne. Joanne, is Rachel, my... friend. Joanne is my colleague at work", he said turning to Rachel.

Rachel was fuming inside. Here she was going to confess her feelings to Ross and he was already going on a date with some slut.

"So Ross, see you tomorrow", Joanne said.

"Okay", Ross said.

Once she went out of the door, Rachel turned to Ross and said angrily, " I came here to talk to you about our situation here and you are already going on a date with some slut."

"Our situation? And wait, what date?"

"This date with your colleague Joanne."

" First of all, I wasn't on a date with her. We were just going through some points for tomorrow's meeting at the NYU. And, second of all, what situation? Didn't I get a closure?"

"About us, Okay. After you opened yourself to me, I just couldn't stop thinking about us. Why can't you see that I am miserable without you."

Ross was just staring at her with his mouth gaping.

"What did you just say?"

"We have a daughter together for God's sake. And now these stupid feelings for you have returned.

Ross was now grinning widely.He couldn't believe his ears.

"We are crazy, aint we?"

"More than I would like to give us the credit for. And stupid, and stubborn and hopeless and cute just like our baby"

Both chuckled at that, feeling light, after a long time.

"Hey Rach, I was thinking.."

"umm-hmm"

"Are you free tomorrow evening? Maybe we can go and dine in your favorite Chinese restaurant."

A wide grin formed on her face.

" I would have said no, but since I am such a sweet girl, I will say yes"

He smiled, the joy reaching deep routes of his soul.

"It's a date then. And yeah I am going to count on the plan you had for us that night, shift it to tomorrow.."

Ross then placed placed a lingering kiss on her lips as they began their new aspect of their relationship.

He winked at her and she lightly slapped his shoulder and just kept grinning, crimson color of blush forming on her cheeks.

 _ **A/N-- Starters, the beginning and the end are very much same as m4manju's story**_

 _ **coz this is my first fanfiction.**_


End file.
